Desert Storm
}} Map details Desert Storm is a Middle Eastern-themed map with multiple sandstone buildings. There are also trucks with mounted weapons, but they cannot be manned. This map is suitable for sniping because of the spacing between the two spawns and multiple accessible positions, but it is easy to be exposed. There is a drained canal supposedly stopped by a dam that separates the Ghosts and Phantoms. There are also three hidden passageways that go under the map, these are very uncommonly used unless you are trying to tactically sneak up on the opposing team by avoiding the open middle of the map where you are subject to gunfire from all sides. You will rarely find people down in these tunnels as many players don't know their existence. One of the tunnels is extremely hard to find, and is hidden in an obvious but rarely noticed spot in one of the buildings. This map also features a selection of Phantom Forces billboards advertising the game, it's creators and how to find them on social media websites, such as Discord and Twitter. Also, Royota (The Roblox parody of Toyota) pickup trucks can be found littered around the map. Overall, this map is great for all weapon types as it has a wide range of different ranges to it. Although this map is thought to be very fair and balanced, the map was highly disliked upon its release as it had a day/night cycle that plunged the map into near complete darkness. Strategy Mastering the map can be a strategy, but it's not necessary. Take note of spots fond to snipers and ambushers, such as the water tower, adobe buildings and corners of the map. Keep in mind that there are plenty of sniper nests around the map. Dive to prone (Shift + X or Shift + Z) ''to dive across the trenches without falling or finding the stairs leading to the surface. This is a map that is friendly to all types of weapons, from PDWs to Sniper rifles. When night strikes, there are light sources provided by trucks, lamps, or game-modes (''Flare Domination). Attaching a Flash Hider or a Suppressor can help a user become hidden from enemy radars and being detected via sound or muzzle flash. Trivia * This page was Article of the Month last August 2015. * Sometimes during a battle, the time of day can change, ranging from day and night. This feature is currently on most other maps. * It used to have a prayer room close to capture point C of Flare Domination which includes prayer rugs and a developer's gallery of four StyLiS Studios members on the far wall. Now it's gone after some changes on the map. * In the building where shipping crates are located, there is a room which has a video camera on a tripod, two construction lights, a chair, and a car battery next to the chair. An earlier version of the map included a black flag with a middle eastern language (Presumably Arabic) written on it, which was placed on the wall behind the chair. * This map is famous among the parkour enthusiasts of Phantom Forces for the amount of vaulting locations and close proximity buildings. * All of the underground tunnels are connected. One of them can be used to lead under the dam from Objective C to Objective B completely unharmed. * This map, along with Crane Site was polished since update 2.0.0 to look more "fresh, balanced and more appealing to players". ** This is one of only three maps to be desert-themed, the others being Dunes and Crane Site. * Desert Storm is one of the most well recieved maps throughout the community. This is likely due to it being friendly for all weapon types. Many players see it as the most balanced map in the game. Category:Maps